Quantum Fluke
by UlfMagnild
Summary: Life can throw curve balls, but hey that's life it is was it is. although usually it's something like losing your socks and not getting sucked into a world you thought was just fantasy the other day. Watch as our protag tries to find a way home, and may your heart be your guiding key


A Sinking Feeling

Life has a tendency to throw curve balls…a lot of curve balls, but hey that's what makes life interesting right? If life was all sunshine and roses it would be boring as hell so a little strife here and there mixes things up, but then there are the events that happen that make you think "hey that's not very cash money of you" like having your car break down on the side of the road in the dead of winter in an area with no phone signal while wearing pajamas.

Yeah oddly specific I know but it was starting to feel like one of those extreme worst case scenarios since well…I was falling, no sinking in what appeared to be an vast amount of water getting further and further away from an almost painfully bright light in the distance. "Am… am I dead?" I hesitantly asked the midnight blue expanse and continued to descend into the unknown depths of this watery void, deafening silence was the only response.

Where am I? I can obviously breathe and this feels like water. I can move, I noted while slowly moving my hand in front of my face with little to no resistance and noticed that I didn't seem to look any differently through the watery substance. I then spun around to see if I could see where exactly I was falling to. "What the fuck…" I muttered in awe at the extremely beautiful sight of a stained glass tower standing as the lone watchman of the never ending abyss. On top of the column of grey and purple glass was a simple design several small circles surrounding the center with a large circle and crescent in the middle.

I landed in a surprisingly soft 'tink' on the glass and knelt to feel the ethereal glass, it was slightly cool to the touch. Why does this feel so familiar to me?…Hold up… No fucking way t-this is from Kingdom Hearts. What was it called again, Station of Awakening? Dive to the Heart?

**_So much to do_**

**_So little time..._**

What the hell was that! I quickly spun around and looked back and forth for the thing that was talking and then I remembered, wait a second that's the mysterious voice at the tutorial of Kingdom Hearts.

It felt like it came from everywhere and nowhere at once. It was really fucking strange to experience this in the flesh, HOW DID SORA NOT PISS HIS PANTS. Is this a dream? No it can't be a dream, you don't ask yourself if it's a dream in a dream…this is real, holy shit dude. Deep breaths man, deep breaths

**_Take your time_**

**_Don't be afraid..._**

Easier said then done mysterious voice, I try to gain a semblance of composure. Alright try to stay calm… how did I get here? Last thing I remember is passing out on my bed after eating some leftovers I wasn't even playing kingdom hearts I was playing Dark Souls, aww crap I bet I got fucking invaded and lost all my souls while I was gone. Don't even know why that's one of the things I'm most upset over.

**_Now step foward_**

**_Can you do it?_**

I tentatively step foward, and then quickly shield my eyes from an pulsing light from the center. Once the light relents I notice a short marble block, above it floating was a short silver rod with a palm sized purple stone clasped on the top. I slowly moved toward rod and then started to get a bad feeling. "When I move, the whole floor is going to break like a booby trap from Indiana Jones." I deadpanned and let out a small sigh, "Oh well I'm probably not leaving this place without listening to the voice so let's do this." Taking hold of the silver rod I notice that it's fairly cool to the touch with an intricately designed handle.

_The Power of the Seer_

_Unfathomable Clairvoyance_

_The Potential to Change Destiny_

_The Rod of One Outside of Causality_

This isn't how it's supposed to happen, where are my other options? I try to twirl my newly gained weapon and fumble letting it fall to the stained glass floor with a loud CLANK. "Oh fu-" I quickly slip out before being cut off by the sound of breaking glass and then swiftly plummet to the void below. I could see what appeared to be the same stained glass floor from before, wasn't it supposed to be different? I am slowed down by some unknown force before I hit the glass and landed on my feet this time

**_You have gained the power to fight_**

It's talking about that silver rod, I wonder if I can summon it. I stretched out my hand and tried harnessing all my power to call it forth...COME ON SILVER ROD...my arm is getting tired of reaching towards nothing. Maybe I have to say it out loud? "YOUR MASTER COMMANDS YOU TO COME FORTH" and now wiggle fingers for emphasis

**_..._**

I think that damn voice is judging me. It's not like this shit comes naturally fuck "Ok Mrs. Disembodied voice slash R.O.B what exactly am I even doing here, what the fuck is even going on!?" I reach out at everything in exasperation and notice a pool of black...uh...stuff forming at the center of the platform. I take a few slow steps back. "A-alright Ms. R.O.B, i'm sorry for questioning you please don't murder me." Though my pleading is ignored as several black silhouettes take shape with piercing yellow orbs. They bounce back and forth in place staring at me, I feel my blood run cold under their gaze they look unintimidating as hell but for some reason I feel like my heart is going to be ripped out of my chest...oh shit the heartless then quickly drop to the floor, turning back into a puddle and quickly speed towards me.

"ShitShitShitShitShitShit"

I start to mutter under my breath as I quickly scamper away from them in the opposite direction OH GOD LEDGE ok I can't run, turn to look at them IT'S LEAPING AT ME

**_thunk _**"huh?"

Ok so now I have my scepter back and I successfully smashed that eldritch abomination to bits. There's more though crap. Ok batter position, don't think do you can do this. Another shadow hops towards me and I quickly swing which makes an audible "thud" sound

God they are heavier then you would think, it takes all my strength to bat these things off me. At least they're stupid coming at me one at a time... I just jinxed myself didn't I? Once I realized how bad I fucked up a large swarm all jump on me, knocking me off balance as we quickly fall of the lone pillar into the abyss below

_chirp chirp_

Ughhh...

_chirp chirp_

Stop it...please...god my head

_twitter twitter_

SHUT UP!

I hear what seems to be a couple birds fly away, good. God that was a weird ass dream, then again that's what I get from eating at night I was always told it would give me nightmares as a kid. Jeez it feels like my head is being run over my a truck, I slowly start to rub my temples. Oh god it hurts to move, I can feel everything. I feel the blood pumping through my entire being

_In_

_Out_

_In_

_Out_

Deep breaths deep breaths, let me just grab my glasses. I reach over to my end tabl...that's not my end table, that's something cold and hard. I slowly drag my hand against the ground, that's concrete.

I carefully crack open my eyes, wincing from the light. I'm in an alleyway, ok don't panic, don't panic...I can't think of my name, WHY CAN'T I THINK OF MY NAME. I quickly jump up and immediately regret life, my entire body feels like it's on fire, my head is throbbing, and I think I'm going to hurl. Calm down man, calm down first things first you got to get out of this alleyway.

I lean on the debilitated wall and ease along, I see what looks to be a couple rough looking building a good ways away. Maybe someone lives there, maybe I can get help. Just slowly ease along bro, alright what is going on where am I? Last thing I remember I was home I just ate some left overs, there was that weird dream...could that have actually happened? No don't be ridiculous man that stuff doesn't just happen.

"Ughh..." The pain is getting worse oh god I can hardly stand, I'm almost there though at the end I'll get help and I'm be fine I just need an entire bottle of ibuprofen and an ice pack and I'll figure out the rest later.

I reach the end squint my eyes and look around, there's a shit ton of cobble stone walls and buildings with broken old wooden roofs barely patched up at all with pipes jutting in and out at seemingly random places and cranes everywhere suspending various pieces of wood, metal, and stone. This...this can't be real, I'm hallucinating oh god I'm going to be sick. Oh god and there goes my leftovers from last night and some chunky blue shit. what the fuck is that, I feel a hand softly land on my back and pat me

"There, there chippo. Let all that coagulated mana out, nasty stuff if left unchecked"

I slowly turn my head to a familiar elderly figure with an enormous white beard, "coagu-what now?"

"Coagulated mana as it were!" He jabs his wooden wand into the blue goop

ewww he's rubbing it between his fingers

"Absolutely fascinating, young man in all my years I have never seen a case of Mana Intoxication in such a pure state, why anyone else would be dead right now!" He says in almost ecstatic glee

"Oh well that's good to know" I deadpan "Can you please help me miste-"

"OH! Where are my manners, my name is Merlin. I was expecting a guest, but I didn't expect someone quite like you young man" he grabs my arm and gently slings it over his shoulder for support "Come with me I can help with what ails you, can you tell me your name?"

We start to slowly trot along towards a oddly familiar looking building with a little umbrella on top, this is insane. Absolutely insane, this just can't be happening "My name is...I-i can't remember"

'Why can't I remember my name I don't understand, ugh it hurts to think' I wince in pain and grab my head

Merlin stokes his beard with his right hand "Yes I suppose that's to be expected, Mana Intoxication is quite a finicky little thing. It's a miracle you are even able to form a cohesive thought! Now normally the best case scenario would them turning into a gibbering mess" He's completely uneffected by my current state or at least good at masking it. I just got to keep walking and Merlin will take care of what ever is going on

"Here we are Chippo! Home sweet home" Merlin gives his door three solid knocks and some scurrying is heard on the otherside, the door then begins to open to a brunette in pink

"Merlin that fast, I thought you were going to pick up our gues- Oh my goodness is he alright!" The woman that I can only assume is Aerith beings to become frantic at the sight of me, jeez I guess I really do look like shit and within my internal monologue I am no so gently given to Aerith by Merlin

"Please don't shake me" I groan out now leaning on Aerith for support

"Aerith please be a dear and keep safe for a moment I have to get my bag, he needs to be drained of all the mana in his system or he'll die" Aerith's face turns an amazing shade of white as she quickly sits me down at the table at the center of the room" Her left hand starts to glow a iridescent green and she slowly brings her hand to the back of my neck

"Oh and Aerith? Please don't attempt to use any magic on him, any more application of mana from the outside will unsettle his already shakey at best balance and he'll explode" Aerith quickly brings her hand back "What he really needs is a good cup of tea while I get everything ready"

"Alright Merlin, is this the guest you were expecting?" She starts to pour me a cup of tea from a pot that was already in the middle of the table and then she gently places it in front of me "Here you go" I take the cup in my hands and let the aroma engulf me, my god it smells phenomenal, I give a quick thank you and slowly drink the tea

"Why yes Aerith, I wasn't quite sure where he was going to show up or even who he would be, just that he would show up." He calls out from the endless piles of books and...magical gizmos, I think I see some alchemy stuff. "You're late by the way, you should really work on that. You could have been worse though, why Arthur was 1 minute and 12 seconds late if I remember correctly"

"I'll do my best to work on that Merlin" I deadpan

"Good, good! One should always work on improving themselves whenever they can" I might be terrible at sarcasm, or he's just ignoring it

I'm starting to feel a little bit better because of this nectar of the gods it certainly takes the edge off, sweet neptune I love tea. I take a long sip and begin to look around the house, it's pretty much how I remember it well almost. The table that was supposed to be elevated on a stone platform, the one I'm sitting at is just on the floor, there are lots and lots of books though I've never seen so many books in such a cramp space LIKE HALF OF THE HOUSE IS A JUMBLED MESS OF BOOKS AND MAGICAL THINGS which Merlin is sorting though

In the opposite end of the room is a huge ass computer, that's where the program that defends the town is held I think "Claymore" or something

I'm really in Kingdom Hearts huh Jesus, I run my fingers through my hair. Ok think think think, who am I My name is...ugh hurts to try and remember it can I remember anything else?

Age 19, video games are fun, Dark Souls Kingdom Hearts,Persona, Nier Automata, Fire Emblem. Annette is best girl I'll fight good good. Anime is also cool, Konosuba, Steins:Gate, Overlord, Fate, Serial Experiments Lain, Re;Zero, Kill la Kill, Gurren Lagann. Alright I remember all that anything else?

Whiter then sour cream, born in east America, family alive but we don't talk Ok good. I remember almost everything about myself except my name for some reason, ok let's see what's on me. Old jacket, weeb shirt, blue jeans, and some old boots. Time to check pockets, phone 96% charge, loose change, 94 cents, wallet 58 bucks, and a coupon for a two one burger meal nice, and the key to my car. Aerith is just kind of watching me pat myself down and check my things while drinking her own cup of tea

"Are you feeling any better?" Aerith asked with a soft smile

"I mean not really? But this tea does take the edge off, thanks by the way it's amazing" I begin to greedily chug down my second cup

"You're welcome, Merlin asked me to make some he said he was going to have a guest over, oh and my name is Aerith it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise Aerith, I would give you my name but I can't remember it" I say oozing nonchalance, Aerith looks concerned but just kind of nods and pats me on the back.

After a moment of time passes Merlin comes to the table and places his bag down "Now Gareth-"

"Wait Gareth?" I asked and cocked my head

"Well you certainly look like a Gareth, all curious about the world around you, but back to the point at hand" he took out a little bottle from his bag, in it was a blue liquid that seems to be at a constant boil. He then proceeded to pour some in my tea to which slowly twisted and twirled into a royal blue color with some bubbles coming up every now and then "I need you to drink this before we start Gareth"

"Alright dude" And then started to chug the concoction like my life depended on it, because well it did. "Mmmmm not bad" I smacked my lips "taste like blue berries"

**_Thunk_**

I fell face first into the table unconscious

"Alright, now that he's asleep I can get to work fixing him up" he said as he pulled out some very scary looking medical equipment that I don't think he was qualified to use


End file.
